Aurinko Agni Kais
Aurinko is a very bold and daring wolf. He often challenges his brother Zarathursta, the alpha male, irritating him in small portions but not being aggressive enough for him to get him into too much trouble. Aurinko is a very dominant wolf and shows interest in being alpha, yet respects his brother's opulent status. Aurinko is quite an ambitious wolf and often looks up to his brother, expecting a moment when his brother would fall. He is very cunning and creative, often knowing what to do in tight situations, and will not hesitate to protect his pack if needed. His rank rests steadily as the beta male in the Rascals today due the bold and dominant treatement he applies to wolves who threaten him or his poise in the pack hirearchy. Agni Kais Aurinko (AKM053) was born into the Agni Kai Pack on April 9, 2011. His parents were the alphas Zuko and Toph. He was born with two litter mates brothers named Zarathustra(AKM052), Dougal(AKM051), and one sister named Linn(AKF050). Aurinko and his siblings survived, and in winter of 2013 he went roving along with his older brothers Allomere, Roghan Josh, Noatak, and litter-mate brothers Zarathustra and Dougal. They visited the Jackals but were unsuccessful, then they roved at a wild pack and Aurinko mated with a subordinate female, however she was unable to produce any pups. A week later, they returned to the Agni Kais. At the end of fall, his brother Zarathustra left the pack in search of a mate, Aurinko and Daugal followed him. Roving-Agni Kai Brothers They wandered around different lands but were chased away, they stalked the Young Ones but also were chased off several times, Aurinko was attacked by some males getting badly Injured but soon he recovered resuming the roving activities. Days later they found the new memb er of the Young Ones Nimrod, he tried to chase them off but they didn't leave and violently attacked Nimrod until the point of the poor fellow was left with many wounds. Moments later the pack approached and chased them off. His brother Zarathustra had luck and mated with one of the females. After a few days they visited the Young Ones again and were chased off in different directions, Dougal and Aurinko split from Zarathustra. Aurinko tried his luck at Young ones and found a female away from the pack named Mist. He separated from Dougal that later encountered with Zarathustra. Aurinko and his two brothers were roving for already three months so they eventually got known as the 'Agni Kai Brothers'. While separated from his brothers Aurinko went roving to the Whiskers, he had an advantage the blizzard. He mated with a subordinate female named Ella. His two brothers found him and teamed up again. Rascals Rhian stayed with the males and a new pack named the Rascals was formed, Zarathustra and Rhian became the dominant pair. Soon Rhian got in heat so Aurinko and Dougal left the alpha pair alone and resumed roving. In spring a litter of pups was born, Rhian disappeared weeks later and a new female took over and Shadow and Houston joined the pack. Aurinko had already taken the beta rank by that time. Aurinko h ad always been loyal to his pack and especially Zarathustra, but when the pack went out hunting things changed. Aurinko did not hunt with the rest of the pack that went after a old bull elk, instead Aurinko went after a calf. Aurinko did not manage to kill the calf and by this time the rest of the pack managed to take down the elk. He headed back to the pack and stayed low to the ground hoping his actions would be ignored and her could get something to eat. Zarathustra had noticed his brothers actions and immediately attacked Aurinko angered by Aurinko's actions. Aurinko challenged the alpha male and the two began to fight with one another. When Zarathustra bit his nose Aurinko immediately showed submission. His brother sent marked him furiously to show his dominance and Aurinko was forced to eat last. When the rest of the pack finished Aurinko hurried to get every little scrap he could before following the pack back to the territory. When the pack was going past the Commandos territory Aurinko took notice that the Commandos were not currently near by and their pups were left with and old babysitter. Aurinko took advantage of this and headed into the territory and towards the den. The pack called after him but quickly realized his actions followed after. Aurinko lead the pack on a raid of the Commandos den and action usually made by the alpha. One of the pups was killed before the rest of the Commandos appeared and chased them off. When the pack returned to the den they all quickly started to settle down to sleep exhausted from the days events. Aurinko slept away from the pack though which Zarathursta took notice of. The following day Aurinko went on paroling with the alphas, however he wandered off and returned to the den site with Shadow and Dougal. Dougal wasn't there when he arrived, he came minutes later. Neither Shadow or him were happy to see Dougal, both males got into a violent fight resulting on heavier Dougal ousting him from the beta rank and chasing him off.Soon after Dougal was kicked out of the pack and Aurinko qucikly recovered his rank as beta. During late January Aurinko started becoming eager to go roving. He managed to leave with Storm to go roving. They left the teens alone while they snuck into the Commandos territory, While entering the territory they found Sonic's body and became slightly anxiou s about continuing, but pushed on. They attempted to go after one female headed to the river but were chased off by the alpha male and a few others. Seeing Aurinko and Storm gone, Zarathustra became upset at them for leaving the teens and forced them to submit when they returned. During one morning Zarathursta went to go patrolling and Aurinko followed, Z wasn't crazy about him coming but allowed him to. While Marking the border the two came across the scent of a small group of commandos in the territory and quickly headed back. At the site Amic and Storm were left to defend the females from the roving males. Luckily none of the members got hurt but a couple came close. The next morning the pack woke up to a fresh snow from a blizzard from the night before. Family Mother: Toph Father: Zuko Sisters: Linn Brothers: Zarathustra and Dougal. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Agni Kai Wolves Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Role Play Characters